Primal Devotion
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Human morals had no grounds when it came to their relationship. They were the last of their species doomed to extinction. The need to procreate overcoming all sense of rational thought. Despite all that they would remain devoted to one another and that was all that mattered to them.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Wolf Children" belong solely to Madhouse, Tohu Studios and any other of their affiliates. I neither own this franchise nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: You guys are probably going to hate me for writing this but however this is an idea I had after I had finished watching the movie today. Considering how small the community is right now I figured I would contribute even if this is controversial. Anyway enjoy this short chapter.

* * *

She didn't know how long this was going to continue.

Hot, panted breaths beating down her neck caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end. She didn't need to look at him to know that he was gazing at her hungrily. A slave to his primal instincts which afforded him no sense of rational thought. Nothing more than an animal.

Yuki moaned softly as she felt him sniff the crook of her neck while he grasped her silken locks with calloused hands. This wasn't right. Yuki knew that all of this was wrong and yet she could not fight it. Time and time again he would come to her in the dead of night to stake his claim over her. The thought of resisting didn't even enter Yuki's mind. She had given up fighting back long ago.

Yuki wondered if this was what she wanted all along.

Souhei was the only person who she trusted enough to divulge her secret as a wolf but the boy had ended up moving soon after her confession. His mother had married a rich business man and with that marriage came the need to move out of the country. The wolf girl often wondered what would have become of their relationship had he stayed but that was irrelevant at this point. Souhei was no longer here and thus didn't matter.

The feeling of teeth biting down on her shoulder caused Yuki to gasp as she grabbed at the young man's hair and gripped tightly. He growled in response and asserted his dominance by biting down a bit harder. Not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause her to whimper softly in submission.

There was nothing to compare to the feeling that Ame was experiencing at that moment.

Having lived the last five years in the wilderness he had come to know the lay of the land. He knew which animals were at the most abundant during certain seasons, he knew where to find water even in the driest of years and was able to find shelter enough to weather the fiercest winters. Ame was a wild animal through and through. The mountains were his domain.

However his choice to live in the wild came with its own set of consequences.

Initially it came in the form of his mother. He had missed her and, for some time, would come down from the mountain and allow her to gaze upon his form. Never would he come close enough to let her touch him and she didn't push the issue. Hana understood his decision and respected it. For that Ame was grateful but as the seasons passed his homesickness passed and now it was rare that he visited his mother. The last time he had seen her was over a year ago.

The second consequence was far more serious and was the subject of his situation right now with Yuki.

What Ame didn't account for was the fact that there were no other wolves in the area. This wasn't a problem at first. Ame enjoyed being alone and even took pride in being a 'lone wolf'. However being a 'lone wolf' was no longer so cool when there was an insatiable need to procreate and there were no other members of his species nearby.

In some ways Ame thought of perhaps seeking a human mate but that wouldn't do. For one he was not attracted to humans and even if he did find a young, human woman that he was attracted to that didn't take into account that she would accept him or his true nature. Or be willing to leave the comforts of modern society and join him in the wild.

For some time this was a source of maddening irritation to Ame until he realized that there was one person out there that could possibly work.

He had not seen Yuki in over five years but when he did manage to find her he could hardly contain himself. She had grown up to become a beautiful young woman but more than that was her overwhelming scent. Even in human form he could tell that she was fertile and ready to bear offspring.

The fact that she was his sister didn't matter to him. Such trivial notions belonged to humans and he was not human. The urge was too powerful to ignore. He must have her! There was simply no one else.

Releasing his grip on Yuki's neck Ame took the time to draw in a deep smell taking in the entirety of her delectable scent. How he wished he could mount her in wolf form but it was not possible, at least not at this time of season. While she was fertile all year round as a human as a wolf she was only in estrus during the spring and even then for a very short period of time.

Even so that didn't mean that the attraction went away. As a human woman Yuki was still desirable in his eyes. Ame had admired her for her bravery and strength when they were children. She had been so much happier then. Always full of energy and never letting anything get her down.

As a human Yuki looked so sad and defeated. There was a resigned acceptance in her eyes that did not belong there. In her pursuit to become more human Yuki had lost the will to live life the way she wanted. In human society she was expected to behave a certain way, follow certain rules and was not allowed to express herself lest she accidentally revealed her true nature.

Ame still did not understand why Yuki chose to live this life. There was a better way but she refused to see it.

"Why do you do this to me Ame?" asked Yuki softly.

"Is it wrong for us to do this? Do you still cling to these useless human morals that keep you from expressing yourself for who you are? I can smell it and you can too. You enjoy this and rightfully so."

"But we're brother and sister! Has that even occurred to you?" asked Yuki in frustration but to no avail.

She felt like a broken record. How many times had she said this to him and still he did not listen? Why did he feel the need to sate his desires on her of all people? If he just accepted the human side of him then perhaps they wouldn't be in this messed up relationship. Despite the facial hair and rugged features Ame was still a handsome young man. He wouldn't have any problem getting a girlfriend.

Instead he chose to live the life of a wolf, a wild animal, and because of that he would not accept being intimate with anyone except another wolf. And how convenient that the only other wolf in the entire prefecture and perhaps the country was her?

At times Yuki wondered what their mother would think if she knew what they were partaking in right now. Sometimes, when she visited Hana in the countryside, Yuki would desperately want to tell her but knew that nothing would come out of it. Telling their mother would only cause her undue grief.

However there was a deeper, more shameful reason for wanting to keep this secret.

As much as she hated the fact that she and her brother have been fucking each other for some time now she could not deny the fact that she enjoyed it. Her brother had become very familiar with her body and knew exactly how to bring her under his control. It had gotten to the point that she was actually curious as to how this would feel in wolf form. A part of her always wanted to try but something deep inside of her told her that now was not the right time. Yuki didn't know where that came from. Was it instinct? She wasn't sure. It wasn't like there were any other wolf people around other than Ame that she could ask.

Ame, in the meanwhile, could see Yuki's defiant gaze. Her face was flushed and she was breathing deeply. He could tell that she still felt some sense of shame and embarrassment but they could not disguise the fact that Yuki very much wanted this. Still he would entertain her if only to give her a small peace of mind.

"Yuki what does it matter that we're brother and sister? We're the last of our kind. To deny ourselves the ability to procreate is an injustice to our species. Are you willing to let that happen?"

"Ame...you know better than I do that there is no room for wolf people in the world today. You may have your domain now but who is to say that in twenty or thirty years that the wilderness that you so dearly love falls to human industry? You stubbornly refuse to accept the fact that the only way for us to survive in this day and age is to remain human. If we are to bear offspring who is to say that they will even have the ability to shift between wolf and human form? Would you consign our children to destruction?"

"We have been through this already Yuki. As long as I'm alive I will see to it that our species continues. I will bear the responsibility for whatever consequences that may occur. But I will not deny myself and I know that, deep down, you won't either. Let me ask you Yuki. Are you truly happy being human?"

How many times had Ame asked her this question? Yuki had already lost count but she knew what the answer was already. How she wished that she could just let loose and run around green fields once more. To dive into springs of clear water that seemed to purify your very body and soul. Or to explore the wilderness with the expectation of finding some sort of new animal or creature that no one else has seen before.

Despite their difficult childhood Yuki could not remember a time that she was any happier. Sometimes she wished that she could go back in time and experience those days again when everyday was an adventure. Today it felt like she was merely a drone going through the motions to maintain a mundane existence. Wake up, eat, shower, get dressed, go to school, go to her part time job, come home, sleep, rinse and repeat. The same dull, dreary monotony of it all that seemed to suffocate the life out of her.

The longer she lived life as a human the more Yuki realized that she was not cut out for life in modern society. She longed for the countryside with fresh air and open space and the ability to change to wolf form whenever she wished. To experience the swiftness and power that came with her form as well as the heightened senses of both smell and hearing.

However she was not allowed to do that, not here in the city in the heart of human society. To reveal her true nature would mean death.

Yuki knew that it was a losing battle.

Eventually, one day, she would succumb and answer Ame's question truthfully. When that day came she would be ready to cast aside the burden of human society and join her brother in freedom.

But not yet. She made her decision and despite the fact that it was wrong she was stubborn. She would make it work for as long as she could.

So with that Yuki remained silent though her tears betrayed her true intentions. Ame frowned when he saw that Yuki would not respond and gently took a tear with his finger and dried it off.

"Always a stubborn one Yuki but I know better. Even so I won't force you to come with me not until you're ready. For tonight, however, let go of all these needless human inhibitions and be true to yourself."

With those magic words Yuki felt her resistance slip away. There was no longer any point in resisting. All she could do was succumb and enjoy the euphoria of being true to herself even if it was just for tonight.

Her sanctuary.

Her shame.

Inevitably her fate.

It was these nights that Ame would come to her that she found strength to withstand the grind of human life just for a bit longer until eventually the need to return to the wild would be too great and that she would return to where she truly belonged.

"You win Ame..."

"I know."

With that they soon resumed their iniquitous act away from the prying eyes of those self-righteous naysayers. Their words had no meaning. Their morals no merit. What mattered between Ame and Yuki was their devotion to one another.

That was all that mattered.

* * *

Author's Note: So I hated the fact that the last interaction between Yuki and Ame was a fight. I really hoped that they could reconcile with each other but it didn't happen. This one shot was my way of doing that though the incest is probably going to turn some people off. Anyway let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
